Office Romance
by Trading Yesterday
Summary: Inuyasha, the CEO of Taisho Inc., does not like the new employee, Higurashi Kagome. At least, that's what he tells himself for the sake of his image, his company, and, oh yes, his fiancee.
1. Section I: First Days, New Coworkers

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I abandoned _Four Seasons_ after two chapters. Okay, I shouldn't say abandoned, but I need a little bit of time to sort out my thoughts on that story. However, for compensation I whipped up another story to keep you all entertained. It's a more light-hearted one that the others I usually write, but hopefully you'll enjoy this nonetheless. Oh, and please do not email any of the addresses I've included in this story―they're not real, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section I

**Monday, June 23 – 10:57AM**

**

* * *

**

From: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: None

It's only been a total of nine days since I've been here and for some reason, I feel like I'm going to rip my brain to shreds.

Save me from my misery,

Kagome

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: None

Wow. Don't worry; I'm surprised you even lasted nine days. Most of them either end up quitting or getting fired after the first two days. Wanna know why?

That lecher of a man sitting in that office, that's why.

Either they are seduced into his bed then he dumps them the next day (heartbroken, they leave the job faster than you can say "fuck me sideways!") or they get caught by the big boss himself and she's fired.

Has he touched you inappropriately yet? Let me know when he does and I'll bash his face in.

Sango

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: None

You mean Miroku? You sound like you hate his guts. Haven't you been working together for years? He hasn't done anything to me yet. Miroku may be a pervert, but he's charming nonetheless. I never would have imagined it was that bad though.

If they get caught, how come Miroku doesn't get fired? I mean, they're both responsible, aren't they?

Fuck me sideways? Who even says that? And no, he hasn't touched me. _Eh_, maybe he has. But he's harmless!

Kagome

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: None

Miroku doesn't get fired because a) he's worked here for about eight years now and he's the best assistant Inuyasha has ever had; b) they're best friends; c) as you said, Miroku's rather charming. He can charm his way into any situation.

What a bastard, ain't he?

I may have worked with the man for seven years, but it doesn't mean that I respect the man. And harmless? Ha! A lot of people say fuck me sideways. Okay, maybe not.

Oh, I'm getting a phone call. I'll see you around the office later, maybe?

Sango

P.S. Let's go out for lunch.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

Kagome sighed as she closed the message box and slumped over her desk. In her short nine days of work at Taisho Inc., she found that she was hired for absolutely nothing but to sit at her desk and smile all day. Sure, it was a great job for anyone who was _lazy_, _unmotivated_, and just plain _dumb_―but Kagome was none of those things. She wanted a job where she was actually needed, where she could actually make a difference.

She had found this job in the paper and easily passed all of the interviews. The man who interviewed her, Kouga she believed the name was, had merely stared at her the entire time even as he was asking questions. His sapphire blue eyes intimidated her, making her uncomfortable the whole time. However, she promised herself to remain professional since she needed the job for rent. Taisho Inc. was a great place to start, especially after she had just finished college.

Kagome needed money―and lots of it―to pay off the loans she had received while in school. Plus, she had rented an apartment all to herself for the first time since she left home.

And on top of that, although the job itself sucked, the people who worked here seemed pretty decent. In a matter of days Kagome had already successfully befriended everyone in her department. Sango, who had been Miroku's assistant for seven years, was sarcastic yet witty and a lot of fun. There was the twenty-year-old Rin, too. Nakamura Rin was a bit younger than Kagome was, by approximately three years. She was the intern, still in college, who was so enthusiastic about her job that she'd probably pee herself even if you merely asked her to photocopy something. Heck, the youngest person in the entire company had worked here longer than Kagome had.

Others she wasn't so familiar with, however. Saito Kouga was the one man she was determined to stay away from, especially with his creepy stare and piercing blue eyes. She had never met her boss, either. Well, technically Miroku was her boss... but Kagome had never met the owner of the company. Perhaps she never would, after all why would she have a reason to? She only knew that his name was Inuyasha and that he had just turned thirty a week ago, just days after she was hired. She knew because the entire office made a big deal out of it, but since she was still training, she was not invited to the party.

Way to make a girl feel welcome.

Kagome also knew that Inuyasha had an older brother, Sesshomaru. And apparently there had been something going on with him and Rin, although it wasn't really obvious. From what Kagome saw, Rin spent most of her time at her own desk, if not running to the break room to make copies or get coffees for everyone. Sango had also let her know about Mori Kagura, the jealous third-party who tore Sesshomaru and Rin apart. Although there had never been any real evidence that the Vice President and the Intern had ever gotten together, it was rumoured that it was because of Kagura that they were no longer seeing each other.

Sighing, Kagome wondered what she got herself into. Not that she blamed Sesshomaru, whoever he was; Rin was young, beautiful, hardworking, and smart. However, she should have been smart enough to know that office romances always ended messy. Kagome began to wonder if Rin was into older men. If Sesshomaru were older than Inuyasha, he must have been a couple of years older than thirty. Rin was still only twenty, barely old enough to have truly lived yet.

Suddenly, she was snapped back to her senses when she heard high heels clicking down the hall. It was weird because none of the females usually wore heels to work, even though they sat on their asses all day. Kagome understood completely though; heels hurt like a _bitch_.

From around the corner stepped the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever laid eyes on. Envy sparked in her gut, but she smiled nonetheless. This woman had hair darker than the midnight sky, eyes deeper than the wide ocean, and skin that rivalled the flawlessness of porcelain―not to mention the body that could put any supermodel to shame. Kagome found herself wishing that her legs were so long.

"Good afternoon," even the woman's voice was exceptionally professional, "You must be the new receptionist. My name is Inoue Kikyou, is Kobayashi here?"

"Oh, good afternoon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Inoue. However, I'm afraid Miroku's out at the moment, may I take a message?" The tall beauty pursed her lips and tapped her fingers on Kagome's desk, seemingly deep in thought. Moments later, Kikyou was shaking her head.

"No, that's fine. I'll just come back later." She turned to make her way back to the elevator, but stopped mid-stride. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Kagome opened and closed her mouth like a fish, mentally kicking herself for making a fool out of herself.

"Higurashi Kagome, Miss Inoue."

"Kagome, what an unusual name," the comment held no malice or mocking, and Kikyou faced her with a smile. "If you ever need anything, Kagome, please don't hesitate to visit me in Sesshomaru's office. And please, call me Kikyou." The mysterious beauty disappeared behind the elevator doors and Kagome was left feeling very uncomfortable.

She seemed like a nice, genuine person. However, why did Kagome get the feeling that things weren't going to go smoothly between her and her new co-worker?


	2. Section II: Secret Rallies, Strange Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section II

**Friday, July 11 – 5:12PM

* * *

**

From: Sesshomaru Taisho [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Rin Nakamura [rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Tonight

We need to talk.

Meet me in the break room once everyone is gone.

Sesshomaru

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Rin Nakamura [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Sesshomaru Taisho [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: Tonight

Mr. Taisho,

I don't think that's such a good idea. If any more rumours were to surface, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. You should have seen the looks people gave me when they first heard those awful things. Everyone already thinks I'm one of those girls who sleep their way to the top.

I'm sorry, I can't see you.

Rin

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Sesshomaru Taisho [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Rin Nakamura [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: Tonight

You've never called me Mr. Taisho and don't you dare start now. My name is Sesshomaru and you will address me as so.

It will do those people some good to mind your own business. I will see you tonight, Rin, whether you like it or not. Would you rather I show up at your department right now when there are people around? This is an important matter, and you must come.

Sesshomaru

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

Rin glanced around nervously and noticed that Kagome was still sitting at her desk, fumbling through some paperwork. "Kagome, what are you still doing here? Everyone's already left." The older girl looked up and smiled back.

"Miroku's giving me hell. Not only is he a pervert, apparently he's a sadist too. I bet he gets a kick out of giving me so much crap to do." Kagome ranted, forgetting that just a few weeks ago she was practically begging for more work. However, she expected Miroku to start her off at a good, moderate pace. After all, even after a month of working at Taisho Inc., Kagome was still a newbie.

"I know Miroku well, Kagome. I don't think he'd give you anything you couldn't handle. His hands like to wander, but he's an overall good guy once you get to know him." Instead of trying to rush things through, Rin didn't want to make it obvious that she was expecting someone. Kagome was new, therefore she didn't know about the nasty rumours that had been traveling throughout the company. Rin liked Kagome very much and she didn't want to lose a friend she had just made. "Are you just about done? You look so tired. How about I take care of the rest for you?"

"Oh, no! It's perfectly fine, Rin. _I'm_ fine. It's just a few more paragraphs to type up and I'm out of here." The room fell silent as Kagome's keyboard kept clicking away as Rin sat awkwardly at her desk. In a fit of frustrating and somewhat anger, she had turned off her computer after exchanging emails with Sesshomaru. Honestly, she was so hurt that those rumours started because of a mere misunderstand. There was no way she and Sesshomaru could be together. He was almost twice her age, for heaven's sake! After all, it was impossible because there was nothing he could possibly see in her. A mature, successful, and handsome man like him would want a mature, beautiful woman for his other half, not some twenty-year-old who didn't even know where she was headed.

Suddenly, she heard the light buzzing of Kagome's computer stop and her chair being pushed away from the desk. "Alright, Rin, I'm finally out. I'll see you tomorrow?" The younger girl nodded and smiled until her co-worker was finally out of sight. Letting out a small sigh, Rin tied her hair into a ponytail and made her way into the break room. A mug in her hands, it had been a gift from Sango, Rin poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at one of the tables.

What could Sesshomaru possibly want to talk about? Was he offended that he was being accused of an affair with a much younger woman? Did Kagura's opinion matter to him so much that he had to personally settle this matter? Of course―Kagura was the perfect match for him. They had been working side by side for years, and she'd heard that Kagura used to be a model. Her blood red eyes were exquisite, as much as Rin hated to admit.

However, before she could get any deeper into her thoughts, she felt that she wasn't alone. Looking away from her cup of tea, she saw the object of her troubles standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Ta―"

"You _will_ call me Sesshomaru." It wasn't a comment or a question; he was demanding that she called him by his first name. The sharpness in his tone made her recoil as though he had slapped her; afraid of making another mistake, Rin kept quiet. Her mug was warm in her hands, but for some reason she felt extra cold. Sesshomaru stepped forward and took a seat in front of her, making her even more uncomfortable. She had come in contact with him before, but she had never seen him up close―like, _really_ seen him. His amber eyes would have seemed cold to anyone else, but they held a warmth that she couldn't seem to place. His long silver hair was captivating and her fingers itched to run her fingers through the silky strands. His large, calloused hands went to smooth out his business suit as he sat down. Rin never knew a man could be so attractive―especially not at thirty-five.

Blushing, she quickly looked away and suddenly found her mug very interesting.

"Rin," his voice was low and deep, she had to resist the urge to shiver. "I assume you know why I've called you here tonight." However, the truth was, she didn't. There really was no need to see each other. The only reason those rumours started was because she had accidentally bumped into him on her way to the washroom. She had tripped clumsily over her own two feet and he had held out his arms to steady her. Who knew it would look like two lovers were embracing each other? Sesshomaru easily could have left the situation alone and let the rumours die down. Perhaps even go out on a date with Kagura to confirm that Nakamura Rin was not a part of his life at all.

"Actually, Mr. Ta―" She stopped and noticed the look he gave her. Clearing her throat, she started again, "Actually, _Sesshomaru_, I'm not sure why we had to meet. There really isn't a need to."

"Kagura was the one who started those rumours."

"And I think that it's best if we―yes, Kagura was the one who―wait, _what_?"

"I found photos in her desk of what happened that day. It was like she was expecting it to happen." He looked pensive, but didn't seem to fazed about what had happened. "Don't worry, I will see to it that she is punished for her behaviour. This won't happen again and I will make sure that she is no longer of an inconvenience to you." Rin looked away, confused as to why Kagura had started the whole thing. It didn't make any sense at all. "Kagura and I were together in the past." Sesshomaru said it so quietly she wondered if she heard it right.

"Why aren't you anymore?" She blurted before she could even think about stopping herself. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business. You don't have to answer that."

It was silent before the older man reached over and brushed her hands away from her mug to take a sip of her tea. Stunned, Rin merely watched as he placed the mug back down in front of her and stared off into space like nothing had happened. Did _the_ Taisho Sesshomaru just drink from her cup?

"What is it?" His soft voice asked her, and she lifted her questioning eyes to him. "Your tea. What kind is it?"

"R-Red tea. Vanilla."

"You have good taste," this was strange. Rin's heart was beating abnormally fast and it took everything she had to prevent herself from hyperventilating. He was so close, he was but a stranger and he had just done something so intimate. Well, nobody had ever drank from her cup before, especially since she'd leave lipstick marks on them. Sesshomaru, however, didn't seem to care in that instant. "We aren't together anymore because we aren't."

"What?" Her head was spinning, she didn't know what was going on or where this was going. All she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her days in his presence. He was...soothing.

"Kagura and I aren't together anymore because I made the decision that we shouldn't be."

"It's that simple?"

"Yes," then he did something that was completely, _completely_, out of character. He smiled at her. "When you find someone that's right for you, you wouldn't need to make that kind of decision. Am I correct?" Rin looked back at her hands, only now comprehending what he was saying. He and Kagura were no longer together because he did not love her. Why did Rin's heart soar at the thought? Perhaps, Kagura was spreading rumours about Sesshomaru having an affair with a younger woman for revenge. Rin didn't want to know, didn't want to find out. "You know, you're right. I don't know why I wanted to meet tonight. I could have just left it alone."

The mysterious man stood up and tucked a hand into his pocket to fumble for his keys. Before he disappeared from her sight, she heard a few simple words that managed to soothe her soul. "Good night, Miss Nakamura."

The next morning, Sesshomaru walked by Kagura's now empty desk not bothering to look back. When he entered his office, a familiar scent reached his nose as he glanced over at his own desk. Sitting right by his family portrait was a steaming mug of tea. Looking at it curiously and lifting an eyebrow, he sat down in his chair and stared at it for a few good minutes. His hand automatically reached out for it and gripped the handle, bringing the pale blue porcelain to his lips. Taking a sip, he sighed softly as the hot liquid warmed his body.

"Red, vanilla." He let a very small smile grace his lips as he took another sip. "Rin."


	3. Section III: Broken Hearts, Bad Romance

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who sent in a review and encouraging me to go on with this story. This was actually just a sidetrack to keep me focussed while I worked on _Four Seasons_ and a Sailor Moon story that I've been working on for a while. Instead, I'm finding myself constantly trying to edit and better this story, perhaps because I really like the format of it (the email thing is a new thing I'm trying, I hope it's original and refreshing and that it doesn't seem like I'm trying to copy something that's already been done a bazillion times). Well, your reviews have been wonderful and please keep doing so! I really appreciate it since a lot of people don't take the time to actually send one in.

Anyway, I have a few things to say: Kikyou is **not** supposed to be a bad character in this story. In fact, I really like Kikyou. Perhaps she was a little psycho when she was first brought back to life in the anime/manga, but if any of you have watched The Final Act of the anime, the episode when Kikyou dies for the last time is so incredibly sad and all of your resentment towards her just melts away. I admit, I made her an obstacle in this story, but in no way is she antagonistic.

For those who especially like Kagura, she only makes a cameo in this story. Actually, she doesn't really even show up. Maybe she will make an actual appearance in future chapters, but for now she's only a very, very minor character. Sorry if this disappoints anyone!

Also, I know this story is a little slow in terms of Inuyasha and Kagome―don't worry! They're my all time favourite too! I will be getting to Inuyasha's and Kagome's story very soon (Inuyasha will be introduced not in this chapter, but the next). It's hard to write a story about three different couples and try to have each of them have enough time to develop their relationships. Inuyasha and Kagome, Rin and Sesshomaru, and Miroku and Sango are my three favourite couplings; I wanted to write something that would include all of them. Usually when I write fanfictions (I have a bunch that were never published saved on my computer), I tend to concentrate on one particular pairing and leave the other one out. So, this is rather experimental for me. I have a feeling this story will be quite lengthy. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section III

**Sunday, July 27 – 11:59PM

* * *

**

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: You better...

...get your ass back here, pronto! If I find out that you were screwing some hooch in the copy room, I _will_ kill you or I will rip your balls off―which do you prefer, pervert?

You're dead,

Sango

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: None

Where _are_ you, hentai? I've been waiting for you all day! I did as you told me and left my paperwork in your office last minute because I left my keys at my apartment. You promised you'd be here when I arrived in the morning. I need those papers, Miroku. You, of all people, should know how important they are!

Please, hurry back from whatever you're doing. I don't even care anymore if you were banging some miniskirt-clad skank. I promise I won't kill you or rip your balls off. Just come back already!

Sincerely,

Sango

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]

Subject: YOU...

...UNRELIABLE, HORRIBLE, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN!

I've emailed you countless times, Kobayashi. I've tried threatening you, I've tried being nice to you, I've even called your house, your cell, and even Inuyasha! I'm tired of this bullshit, you sick, _sick_ man! Do you find some sort of pleasure in making me stress out over every little thing?

If you don't hurry back before the day is done, I swear you will have to find yourself a new partner!

Up yours,

Sango

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

"I hate Sundays, I hate Sundays, I hate Sundays..." Sango chanted to herself as she buried her face in her hands. Not even an inch of her desk was visible as she was swamped with paperwork and Miroku was nowhere to be found. She made a mental note to castrate him when he got back. He no longer had a choice. She figured that he deserved a painful death after he had left her to drown in so much work.

She had already sent him countless emails, none of which he responded to. It was already noon and he had been M.I.A. since the beginning of his shift―which was around seven o'clock in the morning. Sango should have known better than to keep all of her paperwork in his office. Sure, being his partner had its perks (Inuyasha wouldn't consider firing her since Miroku claimed she was a wonderful partner, plus he once got her this _beautiful_―and perhaps very expensive―crystal figurine for her fifth year anniversary at Taisho...), but Miroku couldn't be trusted once he had his eye set on whatever woman that happened to walk by.

Sighing into her hands, she looked up to catch sight of Rin. She was humming a soft tune to herself, a huge smile on her face as she held a pale blue mug in her hands―the very same one that Sango had given her. Although Rin was known for being cheery, she was especially so today.

"Good afternoon, Rin." The younger girl jumped and whirled around with wide eyes, and after noticing that it was only Sango she let out the breath she was holding. "I didn't mean to scare you. What are you so happy about today?"

"What's wrong? Miroku bailed on you?" This time, a third voice chimed in; Kagome.

"Don't even start," the older girl pushed aside the troubling emotions that were threatening to bubble over. "I don't get why I'm still here. Kobayashi doesn't even appreciate my efforts."

"Are you upset because he doesn't appreciate your efforts, or because he doesn't appreciate your feelings?" Rin asked as she filled up Kagome's cup with coffee, said-girl sat down before Sango with a confused look on her face. "Oh Kagome, you haven't seen it yet, have you?" Sango blushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"Seen what?"

"The way Sango and Miroku interact with each other. You could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife."

"No way!"

"Yeah, but for some reason Miroku keeps on seducing other women when it's so obvious he's crazy in love with Sango. And you know her; she's so stubborn she wouldn't even admit it even if there were highlighted signs over her head." At this, Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Hello! I'm right here, you know?" Sango wanted to just crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Never had she been so embarrassed; she had trash-talked Miroku the whole time since Kagome was hired, only to have it revealed that she actually _liked_ the guy. "And it's not like I'm in love with him! You all know how charming he can be."

"You see what I mean?" Rin whispered not so quietly to Kagome. "Come _on_, Sango. Miroku may be charming, but do you see me falling to his feet?" Sango shook her head but didn't say anything, wanting to bark back something about Sesshomaru―but that would be incredibly rude. But then something clicked. Perhaps Sesshomaru was the reason behind Rin's sudden extra happy mood?

"Hey, my lunch break is over. Maybe we can continue this talk after work? Want to go out for dinner?" The other two girls agreed and watched as the older girl left the room. As soon as she was gone, Rin let out a small sigh and breathed in her vanilla tea.

"Sorry about that, Kagome. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh, was I not supposed to know?" Kagome took out her lunchbox, carefully put together by her mother and delivered by her teenage brother. How pleasant it was that her mother still thought of making lunches for her already grown daughter.

"Well, not exactly. Miroku is a sensitive topic for Sango."

"She really does like him, doesn't she?"

"Are you kidding? Sango doesn't just _like_ Miroku; he could easily be her soulmate―although that's not saying much since he's famous for his wandering hands. You see, Kagome...Sango was engaged when she first came here to Taisho. The others met her fiancé too, quite a handsome man. I can't remember what they said his name was; Takahiro? Tadashi? Takeda! That was his name. Kuranosuke Takeda."

"So Sango was engaged to this Kuranosuke-kun. What happened?"

"They broke up; Sango called off the engagement just a few months after she started working here. People starting saying it was because she fell in love with Miroku and what a beautiful love story it was. The successful, beautiful woman falling in love with a playboy―it was like something out of a romantic comedy or a manga." Kagome had so many questions but no way to phrase them. It wasn't her place to know. Rin was already being nice enough to tell her such details and it would ultimately be rude if she went ahead and asked Sango.

They didn't know each other that well yet.

Rin suddenly spoke up, bringing Kagome back to reality. "I personally like to think that it was quite the opposite. I think that it was Miroku who fell first. His attitude towards women never changed, but it was in the way he looked at her, the way he did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable here. Maybe Miroku thinks that she's way out of his league, after all, Kuranosuke was quite a catch. Maybe because of this, the only way he can show his affections towards her is to keep her by his side, you know? If you think about it, their relationship is quite complicated. She hates him, yet she loves him. He loves her, yet he's afraid to go near her. Love does crazy things to people, doesn't it Kagome?"

Taking a bite out of her omelette, the other girl nodded slowly yet skeptically, wondering if such a beautiful thing could really exist. Love was something Kagome had come to fear, for what Rin said was particularly true. It was something that caused people to do things they normally wouldn't; usually wonderful and beautiful things, but also frightening things that she couldn't bear to think of. Kagome did not want to become like that, doing something awful in the name of love.

She felt guilty though. Kagome had just been let in on Sango's deepest and most sacred feelings, but she had kept her own to herself.

"Hey, Kagome?" The twenty-year-old spoke ever so quietly. "Do you think that you could have a relationship with someone fifteen years your senior?"

Yep. Things were about to get _real_ complicated.

Oh, if only she knew.


	4. Section IV: Dinnerdates and Malfunctions

Author's Notes: I'm beginning to really like this story, if I do say so myself. What does that mean? More updates for the rest of you! =) Enjoy, my lovelies!

P.S. I was surprised that only one of you mentioned Sesshomaru's lower rank in the company in terms of comparison to Inuyasha. Don't worry, this was totally intentional. Your questions will be answered in future chapters, though not immediately. Please be patient with me, my dears! Also, I would like to thank **Kara Nightingale** for pointing out some inconsistencies (such as Rin's meeting with Sango's fiance and her age difference with Sesshomaru) with this story! It really helps me since I know now what to focus my attention on. I'll work harder to bring you guys better chapters and better stories with less inconsistencies! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section IV

**Tuesday, August 05 – 8:31AM

* * *

**

Sango made her way to her office, which was arranged right next to Miroku's. Rolling her eyes, she remembered the day that he actually had one of those sluts in his office and she sounded like a foghorn. Didn't the man have any self control? Couldn't he wait until he was at least out of the office, or until _she_ had left? Ignoring that heavy feeling in her heart, Sango swung open the door and couldn't wait to bask in the solitude of her office. However, she wasn't alone.

"Kobayashi?" Her eyes widened with surprise. He was sitting on the couch against the wall, enjoying what Sango presumed to be his signature black coffee with two creams and a teaspoon of sugar.

"Good morning, Sango. What a lovely morning this is, isn't it?" Confused, she decided to ignore him as she walked to her desk and smoothed out her skirt before sitting down. "Are you still upset with me for what happened last week?" When she didn't say anything, he sighed. "I wasn't with some _hooch_, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm _not_ worried about that. I'm not worried about _you_ either; don't get the wrong idea. I merely wanted my documents back, and you were irresponsibly late. I can't sit around here waiting for you all the time, Kobayashi. I have things to do too; I have a life." Suddenly, Sango wasn't sure if she was talking about waiting for him at the office, or if she was talking about waiting for him to acknowledge her feelings. Was she tired of waiting for him? Of course she was! Everyone in the entire office―including Kagome, now―knew that she was hopelessly in love, and she didn't want to believe that Miroku didn't feel the same. But then why was he still going around and sleeping with random women? A deep part of Sango feared that Miroku would never come to her side and perhaps this was an unrequited love after all.

"Sango, you have to understand that I have other things to do as well. This office isn't my entire life either." He set his coffee cup down onto the table with a soft clank, getting up and making his way to her side. Leaning against her desk, he crossed his arms and glanced at her. Sango did everything she could not to make eye contact, instead focussed her sight on her computer screen and her fingers on the keyboard. "Sango―"

"Look. I have work to do. Kindly leave my office, Kobayashi."

"You're not kicking me out because you're busy; you're kicking me out because you're upset."

"Then leave me alone!"

"You've got to stop being so _stubborn_―"

"Stubborn? _Stubborn!_ God, Kobayashi, you are the most selfish man I've ever met!" Sango finally tore her eyes from her computer and faced him. Practically ripping her glasses off her face, she pushed her chair away from her desk and got up to jab him in the chest with her forefinger. "I can't believe you have the nerve to call me that. I cannot believe you!" She couldn't help the trembling of her voice, the welling of tears in her eyes, the whisper of a sob that escaped her lips. "I gave up _everything_ for you, you coward! _Everything!_ And what do I have to show for it? Nothing. I've got fucking nothing!"

She hated the way he just stood there, staring at her with those violet eyes she loved so much. She could see herself reflected in them, but she knew that he would never see just her. There would be other women; being with him would only break her heart―but being without him hurt just the same.

"Get out of my office, Kobayashi. Just get out," she turned before he could see her tears fall. She felt so pathetic; all her life she thought that she was a professional, able to keep her emotions to herself. A single man decided that it would be a good idea to force her to become someone she wasn't familiar with. Fukazawa Sango was not the type of woman to throw everything away for a man―but she had. She gave up Kuranosuke, a man who loved her and gave her everything she could ever ask for; she gave up plenty of opportunities to move up the corporate ladder, but rejected them all because she wanted to stay by someone who didn't appreciate her nearly as much as he should have.

The feminist inside her wept.

Instead of what she hoped would happen (she hoped that he would embrace her and tell her that he was sorry, that he loved her, that he would never hurt her again), she heard Miroku's footsteps moving further and further away from her. The door opened and shut without another word. Turning around to make sure she was actually alone this time, Sango fell to her knees and let her sorrows and insecurities consume her.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Taisho Sesshomaru [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: This Weekend

Mom and Dad want us to go over for dinner. Kikyou will be joining us. Mom says to bring a date because she wants grandkids or some shit like that. Oh, and I don't even want to know what's going on between you and Nakamura, but I don't want to see her at the dinner. Bring _anyone_ but her. Fuck, bring Kagura for all I care, but Nakamura stays out of the Taisho home. Understand?

Inuyasha

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Sesshomaru [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: This Weekend

Little Brother,

You foolish infidel. You _insignificant_ fool. I was not aware that I was to be taking personal orders from you. There may not be anything going on between Nakamura and I, but I can bring whomever I please to this dinner. And you are an asshole if you think that I would bring Kagura. She would give Mom a heart attack, and not in a good way. Besides, after she was _fired_ may I remind you, she moved away to England. We won't be seeing her again.

And what's wrong with Nakamura? In fact, maybe I will bring her.

Your older, _competent_ brother,  
Sesshomaru

P.S. You shouldn't be the one to talk. I hear that you and Kikyou are having some trouble in paradise.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Taisho Sesshomaru [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Fuck you!

You bastard, Kikyou and I are just fine. Besides, it's none of your god damn concern! And I hear that the hentai Miroku hired a new secretary. How come I was not aware of this?

Go fuck yourself,  
Inuyasha

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Sesshomaru [ sesshomaru (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Watch your language

So what if Miroku hired a new secretary? Not every single new hire must be approved by you. You'll never even have to interact with her anyway. Besides, I hear she does her job well. I hear she has quite a temper too, even Miroku won't dare to anger her. Kikyou's met her before, she hasn't told you? The girl's name is Kagome, supposedly. Friendly, Kikyou says.

Kikyou also says that you haven't been seeing each other much.

Before you say 'I hate you' or 'fuck you', let me say this: you know you love me.

Your brother,  
Sesshomaru

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Inoue Kikyou [ kinoue (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: None

Kikyou,

I have just been informed that you've been speaking to my brother about our personal lives. Please cease such unacceptable behaviour.

Much thanks,  
Inuyasha

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

A few minutes after Inuyasha sent that last email, he angrily closed his laptop. How dare Kikyou embarrass him like that in front of Sesshomaru―wait. Why was she confiding in him all of a sudden? There were rumours going around that Sesshomaru had been seeing someone in the office. They were seen together in the break room one night after everyone had clocked out and Inuyasha assumed it was Nakamura, since Kagura had caught them together before.

It _was_ true that Kikyou had been seeing less and less of him lately; perhaps she had run into the arms of Sesshomaru because of it? No. No way. Kikyou may not have been the greatest girlfriend but she was still a decent person―of course, decent was a rather large understatement.

The shrill ringing of his desk phone caused him to jump slightly. Clearing his throat and trying to recollect himself, he loosened his tie and picked up the phone. (Sidetrack: can you just imagine Inuyasha in a nice suit? Oh, what a sight! Oh, the thrills! I'm sorry, I'm done now.)

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha," an unimpressed voice came from the other end. "I'm your girlfriend, not the Queen of England; it sounded like you were trying to use some old English or something with me in that email of yours." Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. "And listen, why does it matter that I talk to Sesshomaru? We're friends, that's what friends do. We listen to each other. I don't assume you know how that works. Whenever Miroku speaks to you, it's just fuck this and fuck that. You need to stop swearing so much."

"I'll swear whenever the fuck I want, woman."

"I don't know how you do business with a mouth like that," Kikyou had sighed but moved away from the phone to do so, hoping he wouldn't hear her. She had forgotten he was a half demon.

"I do business fine, thank you very much."

"You're infuriating."

"And so are you!" He snapped, but was greeted with a mysterious silence. Then he could hear Kikyou sighing again.

"Inuyasha, what happened to us?" The question threw him off guard. He thought that she was having as much trouble with this relationship as he was. Hell, he even thought of taking a break to see how things went. Now that he thought about it, there was a time when he couldn't imagine being without Kikyou. She was his everything and he had done countless things to win her heart―things he would never consider doing now. "We used to be so _nice_ to each other, and now all we do is fight and fight and fight."

Inuyasha wasn't good at talking; he didn't know what to say. She sighed for the third time before saying her goodbyes, making up some sort of excuse that she had work to do. Hanging up the phone, Kikyou buried her face in her hands and wondered if she and Inuyasha would be able to continue the way they were. Instead of lovers, they argued like enemies. This wasn't how they used to be. She remembered when they first met, and although Inuyasha was coarse on the outside, he was always gentle and kind towards her. What had changed? Inuyasha was still the same hot-tempered but well-meaning man she fell in love with. Perhaps it was _her_ that changed? Perhaps Inuyasha had fallen out of love with her because of something she did, something she didn't do? Kikyou continued with her torment until she could no longer take it anymore and decided to clock out early.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired man softened after hanging up; she sounded so lost and tired. What _had_ happened to them? Surely there was still something left between them, wasn't there? Feelings didn't go away that quickly. Inuyasha shook his head, he was sure that he still loved Kikyou. At least, he hoped he was.

Opening up his laptop once more, he typed up an email and decided to ask Kikyou out to dinner―just the two of them. They hadn't gone out on a date in a while. Maybe that was the problem: they didn't spend enough quality time together anymore. Heck, they didn't even have sex anymore. His sharpener was probably getting more action than he was. Quickly setting a date and time for them to meet, he click in the "To" box and typed the first letter of Kikyou's name. There were only two people in the entire company with a surname that started with the letter 'K'―Kikyou and Kouga. In alphabetical order, his girlfriend's name would appear first in the dropdown list.

He forgot about the newest addition to the company.

Not even bothering to read the name, he selected the first option and clicked send. Satisfied with his attempt to reconcile with Kikyou, Inuyasha packed up his things and headed home. Perhaps he would pick up some tiramisu for his mother and father. Yes, they would like that.

In the meantime, somewhere on the fifth floor, Kagome sat at her desk in front of Miroku's office and gasped when she found an email from the executive himself.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Tomorrow

Kikyou,

You're right. You're my girlfriend and I should treat you better. I don't know what happened between us, and I don't know why we're always fighting, but I want to make it up to you. You're probably still mad at me, but what do you want me to do? Let's go out for dinner, just the two of us. We haven't done that in a while.

Meet me at the Shikon Bistro tomorrow night at 8. I'll be waiting for you.

Inuyasha

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

Kagome's mouth fell open. If she told anyone about this email, the rumour would spread faster than wildfire and she would surely be in big trouble. After all, who wouldn't jump on the chance to finally gossip about _the_ Taisho Inuyasha? And Kikyou... wasn't she that amazingly beautiful woman whom Kagome had met a few weeks ago? She was Sesshomaru's receptionist, if she remembered properly. Of course she would be dating the CEO. She expected no less of the supermodel-esque Inoue Kikyou.

The newbie decided it would be best to delete the email. Yes, that would be best. After all, if she was caught as the one who started the spreading of Inuyasha's personal life, her job here at Taisho would be gone as fast as Miroku switches partners. Nodding her head triumphantly at her maturity, Kagome manoeuvred the mouse to the delete button. Lifting her forefinger to deliver the final click, her hand slipped and pressed "Forward" instead.

Unfamiliar with the system, she could not seem to spot the "back" button. Panicking now, she clicked a few more buttons only to have the screen reload and up popped a page that determined her fate: she was ultimately doomed.

"Your message has been sent to the following: ..." and it proceeded to list every single employee at Taisho Inc.

"No," she grabbed at her computer. "No! No! No! Nooooooo!"

Yep, say goodbye to Higurashi Kagome. Her life was officially over.


	5. Section V: First Encounter, Bad Results

Author's Notes: That's right, my friends. Double update (technically, triple update). Love me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section V

**Thursday, August 07 – 3:01PM

* * *

**

You know when you're watching a really, really bad horror movie and that stupid yet scary music starts playing right before something hideous pops up or someone gets killed in the most gruesome way?Well, that was all Kagome could hear at the moment, especially after reading her first email of the day. (Her shift started at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. How wonderful.)

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: My Office. Now.

Miss Higurashi,

Please see me in my office right when you get this email. Bring Miroku and Sango with you.

Inuyasha

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

That was it. Kagome was going to get fired. _Fired_. Excellent.

Trailing behind Miroku and Sango, her hands nervously twisted together in a tangled heap, they finally arrived at the fiftieth floor of the building. Damn, she knew that the guy was high up in the food chain, but did he _literally_ have to be? Seriously, this guy must have some enormous ego. The walk to his office was the longest walk of Kagome's life. What would she say when she saw him? If she told him it was an accident, would he spare her the fate of being jobless then fund-less and ultimately homeless? Okay, perhaps it wouldn't escalate that far...

"Here we are, Kagome." Miroku breathed, knowing what was lying ahead. Inuyasha would give this girl an earful, _if_ he decided not to fire her. Or he'd do both. However, he found it difficult to believe that Kagome would intentionally deliver all of those emails knowing it could be traced back to her. She had been working here for a total of two short months, and she had only been given a personal email account a few weeks ago. Kagome didn't look like the type of person to abuse such privileges. Then again, he didn't know her all too well.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure it will be fine. I'll put in some good words for you," Sango whispered, taking the younger girl's hand. "You're trembling, calm down." With that, they pulled her into Inuyasha's office. It seemed harmless enough, the air was still and she couldn't feel any of the anger or hatred she was expecting. In fact, she was expecting him to be sitting there with a rope to strangle her with.

Instead, what she saw was rather breathtaking.

There sat the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. (Or maybe that was just the lighting.) Inuyasha had long silver locks that cascaded further down his back, piercing golden eyes that he was hiding behind a pair of classy thick-framed glasses, and a muscular body that could be easily admired even through his expensive Armani suit. Kagome trembled, but this time not from fear. Her boss looked up, took off his glasses and offered them a smile.

"Why don't you have a seat?" His voice was as smooth as silk. Kagome complied with his wishes immediately. Miroku and Sango exchanged nervous glances as they did the same. "Now, there are just a few things that I'd like to speak to you about, Miss Higurashi." Her face reddened and she was expecting him to hand her a termination letter. Breathing deep, she mentally prepared herself. However, she did not prepare herself for what happened next. "What part of that _stupid_, _insipid_ brain of yours thinks that it's okay to _read_ someone's personal emails and then send it to everyone you know? Do you not have any _manners_, Miss Higurashi? Didn't your mother teach you the concept of integrity, respect, and responsibility? How did you manage to get into this company anyway, _Kagome_? I know; you slept with that mangy wolf Kouga, didn't you? That's probably exactly what you did. What? Did you think―"

He stopped abruptly.

Ever since this Kagome had walked into his office, she had looked at him once and then hung her head low for the entire duration of his rant. However, he now noticed that her shoulders were trembling as she gripped the hem of her skirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Mr. Taisho," her soft, shaky voice―somehow―made him want to take all of what he said back. "It was not my intention to forward that email. I promise you it wasn't. I'm new here, as you probably know. I'm not familiar with the system and it was all an accident. I never meant to hurt anybody, I really didn't."

Inuyasha stared at the crying girl as Sango leaned over to comfort her. Miroku shook his head, silently telling Inuyasha that he had taken it too far. Truth be told, Inuyasha was expecting some short old woman with warts growing down her flesh, but he should have known better. Kouga would never hire someone like that, being the fickle person he was. When she came in, the first thing he thought was how much she looked like Kikyou and almost asked Miroku and Sango if they brought the wrong person. The second thing that came to mind was how gentle she looked...

"But, Mr. Taisho," her abrupt voice snapped him back to reality and Sango froze in her spot―nobody ever spoke back to Inuyasha. "As much as I do apologize for this enormous inconvenience, I don't think it is appropriate of you to insult me in such a manner. I do not deserve such behaviour; you were trying to speak to me of professionalism and respect, yet you displayed none of that towards me. Also, you are _not_ to disrespect my mother. And I absolutely did _not_ sleep with Saito Kouga."

After opening and closing his mouth a few times like a fish, Inuyasha cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "And what do you propose of it?"

"I demand an apology." His eyes widened, along with those of Sango's and Miroku's.

"You _what_? You're the one who did something wrong here!"

"You got your apology, and now I want mine."

"I could fire you."

"Go ahead, but I will not leave until you say you're sorry."

"I'll call security."

"I will call a lawyer and sue you for verbal abuse and slander."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. He took it back; this girl was _nothing_ like Kikyou.

When he heard Miroku bite back a laugh, he shot him a glare. Miroku found all of this rather amusing. Inuyasha had called Kagome in hoping to give her the yelling of a lifetime and it ended up smacking him back in the face. He had to hand it to her, Kagome was witty.

Inuyasha never tore his eyes from hers as he reached over on his desk and grabbed a pen. Kagome let out a dry laugh; Inuyasha quickly scribbled an apology onto a small sheet of paper. He threw it at her, making her flinch slightly. "Are you kidding? You're kidding." Kagome glanced over at Sango, who was trying her hardest not to giggle. "_This_ is who you work for?"

"What is that supposed to mean, bitch?" Was this girl serious? He was her _boss_, he could have her job taken away in less than three seconds. After all, anyone else would kill for a chance to work at his company. He paid well; he thought he was too generous, even. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at him.

"What did you just call me, dog ears?" This was it; Kagome was a goner. Sango felt disappointed, she wanted to spend more time with Kagome. They had bonded during her short time here at the company, and it was nice having a friend closer to her age. Although it still wasn't saying much since Kagome was about five years younger. Miroku was also disappointed, Kagome was a hard worker and didn't complain like his other receptionists didn't. Now he would have to go through the trouble of finding a new one.

"Get out of my office," came the gruff reply. "And do _not_ let this happen again."

"I do believe that it was your fault for not paying attention to who the email was sent to in the first place. And I'm still waiting for my _verbal_ apology." And then it happened. Miroku watched as his best friend stepped down and grumpily mumbled an apology.

Taisho Inuyasha surrendered.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Nakamura Rin [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: You are my hero.

Dear Kagome,

I would like to inform you that you have, officially, become my greatest hero. Would you autograph my mug and work t-shirt? I think it would be an honour; it would sell millions on Ebay.

I cannot _believe_ you managed to get _the_ Inuyasha to say sorry to you! I hear he's got a bigger ego than Miroku is a pervert! You are simply amazing, my friend. We are all truly blessed to be in your presence. Let's go out and celebrate tonight! Invite Sango and Miroku too, I'm sure they were thrilled!

Love you,  
Rin

P.S. I've read the email over and over, but I just can't seem to get it. Are Inuyasha and Kikyou still together if it means that he sent you that email by accident and thus causing Kikyou _not_ to go to that dinner?

P.P.S. I bet you drooled over Inuyasha when you first saw him. All the girls do. Even I did!

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Nakamura Rin [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Not you too!

Rin,

Please tell me that you're joking. _Please_ tell me that what you were previously typing was entirely of a non-true manner. Everyone's been saying those things to me but I don't feel proud at all. I mean, am I supposed to? I just greatly offended the man who's handing me my paycheques every week. I should be frightened. I should be locking myself up in my room fearing for my safety, not going out to celebrate with my friends over Shirley Temples and Pina Coladas!

He could have easily fired my ass. Why didn't he do it? I'm beginning to seriously regret what I did. (Not that it was okay for him to insult me and my mother.)

He's planning revenge. I can _smell_ it.

Cremate me when I'm dead,  
Kagome

P.S. Fuck you. Yes. I said it. Kagome Higurashi just swore, at the innocent little Rin no less. Print screen this shit. Otherwise nobody will believe you if you live to tell this story.

P.P.S. Inuyasha is an ass. Gorgeous or not. He's an assface. A very handsome assface.

P.P.P.S. No, you probably didn't drool over Inuyasha. You were probably looking at his older brother instead. Uh huh. I went there.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Dinner

Before you go crazy on me like you did on Rin―and going on about how you think Inuyasha's plotting to kill you―I just wanted to propose going out for a normal, relaxed dinner. You could use a little unwinding, no? I mean, that little scene in Inuyasha's office was pretty terrifying, even for me. And you know me, I'm fearless. Heck, even Miroku was trembling with sheer joy when we left―and he's Inuyasha's best friend! Where should we go, my dear friend?

Oh! I know!

How about the Shikon Bistro?!

It's so much fun to piss you off,  
Sango

P.S. That was a low blow, what you said to Rin. Leave her dear Sesshomaru out of this.

P.P.S. Ha! Low blow. You'd know all about low blows, wouldn't you Kagome? Oh, I'm so clever.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Nakamura Rin [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Girls just wanna have fun!

Gee, I never knew that it would be this much fun to see Kagome practically steaming from the roots of her hair. Do you think she'll come at us with her stapler? I think that's a pretty logical thing to expect, you know. After all, we have been adding fuel to the fire since you guys got back.

But seriously, I need details. Details, details, details.

Gossip mongrels like me _need _them, crave for them. It's like mother's milk. And I'm not talking details about Inuyasha and Kikyou; I'm talking details about why Inuyasha didn't fire Kagome and throw her out on her ass when he would have done that to anyone else. Without a second thought.

Do you think it has anything to do with her uncanny resemblance to Kikyou? I didn't want to say anything, but _damn_ those girls could be twins!

Got to go, I think Kagome knows exactly what I'm typing. I think she's psychic. I think she's―

Shit. She's coming at me.

Fare thee well, for now,  
Rin

P.S. Kagome told me about your low blow joke. I liked it. I enjoyed it, immensely.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Nakamura Rin [ rnakamura (at) taisho . com ] ; Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: You are dead to me.

Nothing but scum. ...Did you guys ever watch that skit on Whose Line? It was fantastic. I highly recommend it. It was found on Youtube.

Anyway, you're both immature. You've upset me. I'm never speaking to you again. Do you hear me? This is the last time that this Higurashi Kagome will speak to the likes of you _ever_ again!

...

...

Okay, so I lied. Sue me.

Btw, I'm in desperate need of a Bloody Mary. Desperate with a capital 'D' so large, it's bigger than that pasta stain on Hojo's neatly pressed dress shirt! Speaking of Hojo, he's kind of cute, isn't he? Don't you dare judge me! You know you agree with me!

Get me some hard liquor,  
Kagome

P.S. It's time for me to clock out. Hopefully my next paycheque doesn't say "$0.0000001". Call me, you bitches.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

"I never said that at all."

"Yes you did, Dad."

"No, I did not. Do not put words in my mouth, young man."

"I don't want to put anything in your mouth."

"That's vulgar, son. Just vulgar. What would your mother say?"

"Mom deals with it just fine, but you did. You said it."

"I never said you were ugly."

"Yes, you did."

"Why does it matter anyway? Do you need your Papa to tell you constantly what a handsome young man you are?"

"That's―No. Just no."

"And I didn't say you were ugly. I just said your girlfriend is better looking than you."

"That's practically the same thing, Dad."

"No. Not at all. I'm saying that _standing next to her_, you look ugly."

Inuyasha sighed, wondering what possessed him to call his father in the first place.

Knowing Sesshomaru, he probably jumped at the chance to tell his father about what happened between the younger Taisho son and a certain pencil-skirt clad receptionist. InuTaisho was probably just trying to make his youngest son feel better by not bringing it up. It was already embarrassing that the entire company was talking about it, he did not need it at home, either.

"What was her name again, son?"

"Kikyou, Pops. Her name is Kikyou."

"Right, that's right. Kikyou." Silence. "Did she dump you yet?"

"What―Dad!"

"Just asking. I mean, you aren't exactly a romantic."

"And I don't fucking need to be!"

"Hey―"

"Yeah, language, I got it."

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were Kikyou, I'd dump you."

"Thanks. Real encouraging."

"It's what I do."

"Sure."

"Hey, if it bugs you so much. Why don't you try being nicer to her? Oh wait. Isn't that what got you into this mess in the first place?"

"You know, I'd punch you if you weren't my father."

"I know! And that's part of the thrill." Unknowingly, Inuyasha smiled. His father was always good at picking up his spirits. "I'm kidding, son. I always am. Now, come on home. Your mother misses you."

"You aren't going to make fun of me?"

"Oh, we will. For sure. Your brother especially."

"Should've known."


	6. Section VI: Of Losers and Liars

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (along with everyone who didn't). Knowing that there are people reading this and silently encouraging me to keep going, makes me so happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sadly.

* * *

Office Romance

Section VI

**Saturday, August 16 – 5:49PM

* * *

**

"So, you're telling me," Kikyou began hesitantly, giving her long-time boyfriend a series of looks. "That you accidentally sent our dinner plans to _Kagome_, the new girl, and therefore I wasn't able to go to dinner and make things up with you?" The older man nodded, holding his hands out to grasp her arms, hoping that she would believe him—besides, it's not like he was lying. He thought that he could leave out some of the more embarrassing details for now, before she heard it from Miroku—or worse—Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, why aren't you more attentive?"

He could have choked. "What do you mean? It was a common mistake!"

"As CEO of a flourishing company, I would expect you to be more careful. What if it wasn't a dinner invitation but important, confidential client documents instead? Then what would you do?" Inuyasha sweatdropped, he hadn't been expecting her to lecture him about being more careful about sending emails. Instead, he was expecting her to smile at his thoughtfulness, maybe give him a kiss, and then _maybe_ they would head upstairs to the bedroom—and perhaps just forget about going to his parents' for dinner. It didn't look like it was going to happen now. "Also, you better be glad it was Kagome you sent it to."

"Why would I be glad? That little bitch—" Kikyou shot him a glare. "_Kagome_ is a bitch. Deal with it."

"She is _not_ a bitch! She's very pleasant. You don't even know her," His girlfriend chastised, shaking her head and moving towards the front door. "Now, I do not expect you to use such language at your parents' house. We haven't had dinner with them in a while, and I don't want you to ruin it with that potty mouth of yours!" Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha nodded and opened the front door for her. "I wonder who Sesshomaru will bring. Do you think Kagura will be coming?"

"Unlikely. Unless she likes lengthy plane rides."

"Right, I wonder how she is. It's too bad she went all crazy ex-girlfriend on everyone." Kikyou mumbled as she sat in the passenger seat of Inuyasha's all-too-extravagant vehicle. "Hey, maybe he'll bring Rin. Wouldn't that be a sight?" Her boyfriend cringed.

"No. No, that would not be a sight. That would not be _anything_ but absolutely fucking gross!"

"Why would that be gross?" She asked, ignoring his use of such colourful language.

"Because she's like a child. It's practically pedophilia." Inuyasha tried to force the idea of a very young and still maturing Nakamura Rin and his brother together out of his mind as he started the engine. He didn't want to have to pull over and puke his guts out on his way and be late for the dinner. His mother would not like that at all. Meanwhile, Kikyou let out a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"_You're_ like a child, Inuyasha. You don't see me complaining."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Arriving at his parents' house, Inuyasha dreaded what would happen. Kikyou would probably find out about his embarrassing little mishap with Higurashi Kagome—the one Kikyou was so convinced was the nicest girl on the planet. He resisted the urge to snort, not wanting to look like an idiot. When Izayoi opened the front door, lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged. It was a good thing, to see Kikyou and his mother getting along so well. Of course it was nice.

"Is my son here? Is that my son?" InuTaisho emerged from the living room, where the football game was blaring loudly from the television.

"No Dad, it's the fucking tooth fairy." Izayoi shot her son a glare but he didn't say anything or apologize for his behaviour, even though he had told Kikyou he'd watch his tongue. His girlfriend and his mother trotted off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, while Inuyasha joined his father and Sesshomaru in the living room. "Look, guys. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Kikyou about what happened at the office."

"Come now, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, still dressed in his neat business suit. "Surely you're not still hung up over that. Besides, I'm sure Kikyou wouldn't judge you too much for it."

"Couples don't lie to each other, son. Women catch onto these things quickly. Very quickly. And when they do, it's game over. Lying is as good as cheating. Or shitting on her carpet, whichever one's worse." Inuyasha gave his father a look, telling him that he was not appreciating the humour at the moment.

"Can't you be serious for once, Dad?"

"I am serious. I am very serious. I lied to your mother once about going fishing with some old friends when I was really out getting drunk. She didn't like it at all, son. Not one bit." Sesshomaru laughed at the thought. Izayoi sure did have a temper, so he wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, well Mom doesn't know nothin'." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the sofa. He visited his parents often, a couple of times a week. However, he could never fight off the feeling of nostalgia whenever he came over. He missed being in his home, as much as he liked the solitude of his apartment. He and Kikyou worked different shifts, so some days they never saw each other even though they lived together.

"Mom's much smarter than you," Sesshomaru chimed in, grabbing a beer from his father's hands. "You've had too much."

"Mom ain't smarter than me!" The younger Taisho son snapped, hoping that his mother hadn't heard that last comment.

"No?" InuTaisho stopped his attempts to snatch the beer back from his older son. "Well, then, ask yourself this: has Mom ever unknowingly had toilet paper hanging out of her ass?" Inuyasha reddened at the memory from when he was at his high school prom. His date had been the one to laugh the loudest. In fact, she was the one who drew all of that attention to him. Sesshomaru snickered when he, too, recalled the incident.

"Mom 1. You 0."

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Please talk to me.

Sango,

It's hard to be partners if you choose not to speak to me. In fact, it's very difficult. I need your consultancies on the Yamashita project. Would you please come to my office? I've paged you many times. I've even personally went to your office, okay not much of a travel, and nobody answered. But I know you're in there. I can hear your music. Great choice; I love the Beatles.

Please get back to me,  
Miroku

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: I refuse to speak with you.

Kobayashi,

Perhaps this is what they call, hm, payback? It's about time you realize what it feels like to wait around for someone. You can go ahead with whatever it is you want with the Yamashita project. You don't need my help for such trivial things.

The only reason why I choose to answer this email is because I'm not like you. At least I'll reply _once_. Let's see, just last week I sent you a grand total of — _seven_ emails! And, oh, let's see, how many did you reply to? _None!_ Stand back, ladies and gentleman! That's a record!

I'm glad you can hear my music. I know you absolutely hate country music, though. Maybe I should play a little Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood to piss you off? Surely, that's much better than hearing your partner screw some random chick who cannot seem to keep her legs closed through these horribly thin walls?

Of course you love the Beatles. Everyone does.

Got back to you,  
Sango

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: I deserved that.

Sango,

Okay, I deserve it. However, I wasn't doing anything naughty with any of the girls in the office. I know, what a shock right? Even I was a little surprised. But for personal reasons, I cannot disclose where I was or what I was doing. And, with all due respect, my lovely Sango, it is really none of your concern.

Yes, I'm sorry that I did not reply to your emails. I'm truly very sorry. Now can we move past this? I thought better of you, Sango. I didn't know you held grudges.

I'm surprised at you,  
Miroku

P.S. How many times have I told you? Stop calling me by my last name. It makes me sound like an asshole. Please, call me Miroku.

P.P.S. I would _love_ to hear you screwing some random chick who cannot seem to keep her legs closed.

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: Wrong move, buddy. Wrong move.

_Kobayashi_,

You are disgusting. Vile. Sickening. Psychotic.

That's all,

Sango

P.S. And I do _not_ hold grudges. You just don't deserve to be forgiven.

P.P.S. You _are_ an asshole, so why does it matter?

X x X x X x

X x X x X x

There was a series of knocks on the door before it opened and revealed two dark-haired girls standing side by side. Sango smiled at the sight of her friends. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" Without answering but exchanging proud looks, Kagome and Rin held up three lunchboxes. Sango squealed with delight. "You two are such saints."

As the girls enjoyed their lunches together, they were interrupted by another series of knocks. Turning, the door slowly opened and Miroku's head popped in just a little. It was almost as if he were afraid things would be thrown at him. "Oh, why hello, ladies." He greeted them with that charming smile of his.

"Hello, Miroku." Rin and Kagome smiled back, exchanging knowing glances and grinning at Sango.

"Kobayashi, I'm on my lunch break." She was not amused at all, causing her two friends to bury their faces back into their lunchboxes.

"I can see that," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, not knowing how to phrase his words. He had done this many times before; why was he so nervous now? Miroku glanced at the woman sitting in her desk chair, her plastic fork stabbing into her salad as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Even when she wasn't trying, she still managed to look so _sexy_. "Listen, Sango," he cleared his throat and stepped a little closer. It was awkward, having the other two girls in here. It never stopped him before, though.

"What do you want?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"I want to," he began, testing the atmosphere. He glanced nervously at Kagome and Rin, who were staring back at him curiously with their large eyes. Sango finally looked up from her food, peeking at him through her glasses. "I want to take you out."

"Excuse me?"

"To dinner. I want to take you out to dinner." Shocked, Sango dropped her fork and her napkin. Her glasses slid further and further down her nose, but she didn't care as they fell off her face and landed noisily on her desk. Looking at her two friends for help, they shook their heads quickly, indicating that she was on her own. Sango glared, but luckily for the others, Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello!" Kagome answered, sounding much too eager. "Oh, hey Souta! What's up?" Although the phone call had nothing to do with Rin, she chimed in and tried screaming into the receiver. "Oh, that's Rin. Yeah, she says hi. You've got a _what?_" Kagome whispered something to her younger coworker, whose nose wrinkled with disgust. "Souta." More babbling from her younger brother. "Souta." More rambling. "Souta!"

Sango turned her attention back to Miroku, who was still waiting patiently for an answer. "Kobayashi, I don't know what to tell you."

"A mule kicked Uncle Bob once," being in the same room, they couldn't help but listen to Kagome's conversation. Miroku cleared his throat and made quick glances at his receptionist, hoping she would take the hint and leave the room, but they made no such moves.

"Um," he said when they didn't move. "How about you just tell me that you'll come?"

"I don't think—"

"Yeah, it broke his ribs. Then he punched it in the face!" Kagome started laughing as she spoke with her brother. "Oh, my point? Right, right. My point: you've got an ingrown fucking toenail. Stop bitching!" Then she snapped her cell phone shut and placed it on the table. Rin giggled. If they were in any other situation, Sango would have laughed as well.

"...I don't think," Sango started again, "that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Great question. Wasn't this the moment that Sango had been waiting for? Seven years, and Miroku was _finally_ asking her out on a dinner date. However, that was precisely the point. It had been seven years and he had made no move to take initiative whatsoever. Why now? Maybe he had already gone through all of the women at the company and decided she was the last one on his list? He wouldn't go for Rin; she was too young. He wouldn't go for Kagome; she'd kick his ass. Sango was the only one left.

Yeah, that was it.

"Because," she began, wondering if she should confront him with her little theory. "I'm back together with Kuranosuke." It was too late, essentially. She had blurted it out before she could stop herself. Where did _that_ come from? She hadn't seen Kuranosuke in years. The rumour was that he had decided to go back to school and better himself so that he could win her back, but she hadn't heard from him since. Would he even be the same person she was once engaged to?

In other words: _**she lied**_.

The shock on Miroku's face was evident. Heck, Kagome almost choked on her spaghetti and meatballs. Rin had been in the process of drinking her signature red vanilla tea, before the news caused her to spit it back out all over Sango's desk. "Oops."

"Oh," the object of her affection flushed with embarrassment. Never had he been rejected; even if the girls did have boyfriends, they came to him anyway. It's not like he encouraged them to cheat, it was all out of their own free will. However, he couldn't do that to Sango. He just couldn't. "Well, then, congratulations."

"Thank you."

He left, closing the door behind him.

"Sango," Kagome began in that tone of hers. "What did you just do?"

She pushed him away. After years of yearning for him, Sango pushed Kobayashi Miroku away.


	7. Section VII: Undies and Red Dresses

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! Lately everything has been kind of crazy for me, with finding a job and signing up for second-year university classes (not only that, there was an earthquake today that shook my entire house, leaving me to think that my life was officially over. I almost friggin' peed myself). However, don't worry, I will keep updating now that my life is no longer in danger—it's just that it will take me longer to update. And here's a chapter for our favourite couple, Inuyasha and Kagome!

* * *

Office Romance

Section VII

**Thursday, August 21 – 4:43PM  


* * *

**

Kikyou squealed with excitement when they reached the boutique, squabbling about some dress that just appeared on the runway. Although she was not materialistic, Kikyou was still a woman. She was constantly being invited to fashion shows where she would sometimes receive free gifts, usually from horny old men that wanted a piece of her. As much as he liked her girly side, Inuyasha would rather shoot himself in the crotch than go shopping with Kikyou.

Okay, maybe not in the _crotch_.

"Oh, Inuyasha, this is the one I've been telling you about!" He ignored the purple dress she was holding and glanced at her expression. The usual Kikyou was a workaholic and looked somewhat like a prude. She dressed professionally, in a classic white blouse that was tucked neatly into her pencil skirt. She wore big round glasses and always had her hair up. Outside of the office, it was like she was no longer Inoue Kikyou. She was some mysterious girl who was his girlfriend, who wore makeup and jeans and had hair down to her waist.

It was times like these that Inuyasha remembered why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

"Can I try it on?" She asked hopefully, knowing that he was already getting impatient. Inuyasha never liked shopping. Then again, did _any_ man like going shopping with their girlfriends? No, she didn't think so. Inuyasha scoffed, telling her that he wasn't the salesperson and she shouldn't be asking him. Taking that as a yes, Kikyou hopped off to find someone who could bring her to a change room. It was also then that he realized he was still holding her purse.

Great. Now he just looked like a pansy.

When Kikyou's cell phone rang, he thought that he might as well get it back to her. She would be angry with him if she happened to miss an important call. Might as well let her know about it now than never. Making his way over to the fitting rooms, he saw the salesperson standing behind a rack of clothes. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend?" She asked, he didn't answer but she knew anyway.

"She's the one with long black hair, tall. She was wearing a blue jacket," he followed the salesperson to the room and waited outside for her. After a few minutes he knocked. "Hey, what's taking you so long? It's _one_ dress!" He received no answer, but he could hear shuffling inside. These fitting rooms were always weird; even if someone knocked on your door, you couldn't tell. Even if someone was talking to you, you'd think they were talking to someone else.

"Hey Mama, could you zip this up for me?" The handle of the fitting room door slowly turned.

_Mama? What the hell—_

Emerging from the fitting room was not a purple-dressed Kikyou, but instead a different woman dressed in red (did he mentioned that he liked it when women wore red?) with her back to him. The zipper was not done up, of course, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that this woman was wearing a white cotton bra and her zipper stopped just above the swell of her bottom. He wondered if her panties matched... She tossed her hair from side to side before gathering it up in her hands. It was messy, but the sexy kind of messy. Her skin was pale in comparison to the material of the dress, and it looked _so smooth_.

Okay, so this girl was _hot_, but he wasn't about to run over and do her zipper up. She'd slap him across the face and call him a pervert, if she had any decency.

"Ahem," he cleared this throat, averting his eyes so that she wouldn't know he had been staring at her exposed back. "Um, Miss? I'm not your mother." With that, the mystery woman whirled around and he could tell he was about to a) get in very big trouble, or b) have a half-naked woman stumbling all over him.

But he soon realized that that wasn't the issue, either.

"Taisho?" The woman shrieked, crossing her arms over herself even though she was fully covered at the front. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze back to her face. _Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me_. He blinked once or twice, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"_**Higurashi?**_"

X x X x X x X

x X x X x X x

From: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: LOL

So, not only did you ask him to zip up your dress thinking he was your mother, but he managed to see your embarrassing choice of underwear?

I mean, white cotton, Kagome? What are you, an elementary school student?

But still, this is rich. I will be laughing for days. Wait until I tell Rin.

Yours truly,  
Sango

X x X x X x X

x X x X x X x

From: Higurashi Kagome [ khigurashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Fukazawa Sango [ sfukazawa (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: RE: LOL

You better not tell Rin. She will torment me for life, especially since I constantly make fun of her for crushing on Sesshomaru.

And what's _wrong_ with cotton? It's not like I go around wearing lace with satin and silk. That's kind of gross, don't you think? I mean, wearing sexy lingerie when you're going out with your mother. It's not like I was expecting anyone to _see_ my underwear anyway!

Yeah, laugh it up. We'll see who's laughing when you go home tonight, sitting on the couch with your cat and a tub of Ben and Jerry's, watching _Grey's Anatomy_ and crying over the fact that you rejected Miroku last week. You know you _regret _it!

Yes. Yes, I went there.

Okay, fine. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. I apologize.

Kill me now,  
Kagome

X x X x X x X

x X x X x X x

From: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: SA-WEET!

You managed to see Kagome in her underwear?

Oh man, seriously you are the man. You are _the_ man. Kagome may be beautiful, and she may be kind, but she's totally square. I heard she hasn't been on a date since her high school days. Quite sad, isn't it? Anyway, back to the important details: how much did you see? Was she wearing red satin? Black lace? I bet she's really a naughty girl.

You were probably getting ready to pounce, you sick bastard.

I bow down to you,  
Miroku

X x X x X x X

x X x X x X x

From: Taisho Inuyasha [ inuyasha (at) taisho . com ]  
To: Kobayashi Miroku [ mkobayashi (at) taisho . com ]  
Subject: No. Hell no. H-E-L-L NO!

First of all, it was an accident. I didn't mean to look.

Second of all, she was not wearing kinky underwear you disgusting pervert. It was just regular underwear. REGULAR underwear.

Third of all, I was _not_ getting ready to pounce! I have no interest in that stupid little girl whatsoever. NONE. GOT IT?

Fourth of all, I don't care whether or not she's square, a triangle, or a fucking rectangle. Like I said, _no interest_.

AND! I HAVE KIKYOU, YOU STUPID SICK FUCK!

I might have to fire you,  
Inuyasha

X x X x X x X

x X x X x X x

Inuyasha slammed his laptop shut, hoping that the keys didn't break from the pressure he was applying onto them. Over the past day or so, he couldn't help but think about what happened at the boutique. Okay, so he hadn't been specific with the details of Kikyou's appearance, but seriously, how was it such a coincidence that Kagome happened to also be wearing a blue jacket? Why the fuck did everyone keep saying that they could be twins?

Kikyou didn't make any mistakes when it came to work. The girl probably couldn't even get to work on time every day. His girlfriend was taller, prettier—although he couldn't help himself from admitting that Kagome, although young and stupid, was still attractive—and _smarter_. Yeah. He had the better choice. He did not favour the idiot girl because she looked like his girlfriend. He did not decide not to fire her because he liked her. He was not wrapped around her stupid little finger, even as they've only met in person once.

Higurashi insulted him. Kikyou only lectured him. Higurashi glared at him. Kikyou smiled at him.

Heck, even after Kikyou had walked out of the change room, wearing the same dress in a different colour—which she looked better in! Ha! Take that, Higurashi!—she had only smiled. "Oh, Kagome! What a surprise, seeing you here." In fact, the older woman didn't say a word about this young girl standing before her boyfriend with her dress falling off. If the thing had been any bigger, Higurashi would be standing there in just her dumb white, one-hundred-percent cotton underwear. Even after Kagome nodded and turned away, blushing like a madwoman, making it look like they had done something indecent, Kikyou did not say a word about it.

"Hey, how about some Chinese for dinner? I've been craving for a while now," was the only thing she said even after leaving the boutique. Kagome was not mentioned for the rest of the afternoon and evening. But what was he expecting? It's not like they _were_ doing something indecent. All that happened was the following: she had thought that her mother was waiting for her outside the fitting room, she had come out to ask for help doing up her zipper, and that person just happened to be her boss—the one she had called "dog ears."

But the stupid idiot looked like she was about to commit a murder. It wasn't his fault anyway. She was the dumb one; going around calling people 'Mama'.

Yeah.

Kikyou was better.

_Cotton underwear. Stupid girl._

Yes, Kikyou was definitely better.

_Smooth, creamy skin... like porcelain. _

Kikyou—what was he saying about her again? Right! She was better.

_Her wavy hair that cascaded down her back, yeah. Sexy. _

Wait. Kikyou's hair was straight.

_Blue eyes—_

Kikyou's eyes were grey.

_Yes, but Kagome's are blue._

Yes. Kagome. Higurashi Kago—

Wait. What the hell?


End file.
